normal_life_totally_stick_nodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hayden
Overview Hayden is the main protaganist in NORMAL LIFE (TOTALLY) Personality He seems to be very nice and a person who’s always in a rush. He also is a bit impulsive usually acting before thinking.He is kind to those he knows and care for. He is somewhat handy, being able to kick his glove into his hand to put it on. Not much is still known but, more will be covered on him as more episodes get uploaded by Blue91YT. Appearance Hayden wears light blue gloves for an unknown reason. His skin colour is Blue and is slightly smaller compared to James, Adam and Gabriel. His height is 5.6. Personal life His house is big, and seems to be living by himself. In terms of health, he is very wealthy. He has a Mother and a Father still yet to be introduced. His bathroom has an electric box for whatever reason. His room also leads to stairs going to his bathroom, lounge, kitchen or his front door. Relationships Gabriel Hayden and Gabriel seem to be very close friends and seem to get along well. We can also assume that they have known each other for a long time, because Hayden and Gabriel have each other’s phone number. James James and Hayden are friends. Although James can get mad at him, James is usually forgiving to Hayden. Another way to prove their friend ship is when they told Gabriel and Hayden both to meet them at a cafe. Adam Adam and Hayden are friends since the 2 know each other and Adam isn’t aloof towards him nor is Hayden. Season 1 I Woke Up Hayden wakes up off his bed. He then realises his phone is ringing so he answers it. It then turns out to be Gabriel. The 2 then have a talk about where there meeting Adam and James. Once done, Hayden walks off stage ending the episode. Lets Do This Hayden is first seen walking down the stairs. He then jumps to the bottom but, falls over. He then walks into his bathroom. He takes off his light blue lightning gloves, revealing his skin colour is actually Blue. He then goes to take a shower. The screen then cuts to black and he is now in his room. He has his 2 gloves. He drops one and puts in the other. He then kicks the one on the floor into his hand and puts it on. He then walks off but, forgot his phone which he then grabs and walks off. He then walks off the stairs and sprints out the door. He is then seen outside his house saying “Let’s do this” ending the episode. Meet up Hayden is first seen with Gabriel, walking at the park trying to find the cafe where they meet James and Adam. Hayden exclaims “My GPS says it’s right here” which Gabriel in turn says “ITS THERE” They are then seen walking into the cafe. Hayden and James have a bit of a talk about how they were late saying “Sorry, we took a while” Hayden sits next to James and Gabriel sits next to Adam and all of them take a sip out of their coffee and end the episode. Something Weird (Coming Soon) Trivia .Hayden is based off of Blu55, Blue91YT the creator of NORMAL LIFE’s OC Stickman character. .His name came from Blue91YT‘s real name Hayden. .His birthday is Blue91YT’s Birthday in real life. .This OC Stickman has been used by Blue91YT in all of the collabs he’s entered.